


A Lifetime of Adventure

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, my name is Lexa.”  She sticks out her hand and when Clarke grasps it in a hand shake Lexa instead held it to her lips and kiss it.</p>
<p>Clarke giggle, “why did you do that silly?”</p>
<p>“My father said this is what you do when you see a pretty girl.”</p>
<p>“You think I am pretty?”</p>
<p>Lexa nod, not letting go of Clarke’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate was watching some Japanese movie for her media class and I got this idea while watching it with her. 
> 
> English is not my native language, just a warning.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**7**

“Mommy, why do we have to move?” Clarke asks her mother as she stubbornly refuses to put away her toys.

“Because I have a new job, now please honey put away your toys. The moving truck will be here soon.” Her mother gently said as she scurries around the house double-checking everything

“But I like this house. And I don’t want to leave my friends.”

“I know honey, but you’ll make new friends I promise.”

Little Clarke frown, “I don’t want new friends.”

 “Clarke, please, this is a hard time for all of us. Listen to your mother okay?” Her father answers her as he realizes his wife’s patient was running thin. 

Dejected, Clarke slowly puts away her toys, trying to be a good daughter.

 14 hours later, the Griffins are standing in front of their new house in California as the movers were helping them move in their furniture and boxes of stuff.

 In the house next door, Lexa and her mother peek out the windows to see what all the commotion was about.

 “Mother, are they the new neighbors?”

 “Yes, they are. Would you like to go greet them?”

 “Yes please.”

 Her mother took her hand and together they head over to meet their new neighbors.

 “Hello, I am Anya and this is my daughter Lexa. We live in the house next door. We thought we’d come and welcome you to the neighborhood.”

 “Hello, I’m Jake and this is my wife Abigail and my daughter, Clarke.”

 Lexa drowns out the adults talking and instead focuses on Clarke.

 “Hello, my name is Lexa.” She sticks out her hand and when Clarke grasp it in a hand shake Lexa instead held it to her lips and kiss it.

 Clarke giggle, “why did you do that silly?”

 “My father said this is what you do when you see a pretty girl.”

 “You think I am pretty?”

 Lexa nod, not letting go of Clarke’s hand.

 “I think you’re pretty too Lexa. How old are you? I’m 7!”

 “So am I! I was born in September.”

 “I’m older than you, I was born in May. This means you have to listen to me.”

Lexa looks confuse and Clarke can’t help stop the giggle that erupts from her lips.

“I’m older than you so you have to listen to me silly.”

 “Oh, okay.” Even as Lexa said that she did not look like she understands and Clarke find that really cute and said so.

 Lexa’s face slowly turns red at the unexpected comment and again Clarke finds that really cute.

“I like you! We’re going to be friends forever from now on.”

Lexa only nod, as she has no objection to that.

 

**18**

 

“Why are we doing this Clarke?”

Grumbling, Lexa follows her friend through the dark, almost tripping on a rock.

“Because I’m older than you and you have to listen to me silly!”

It seems Clarke has no regards for Lexa well being considering she drags them to go hiking in the middle of the night.

“Is this legal?”

“Oh stop worrying Lex! What happens to your sense of adventure?”

“There is a very thick line between adventure and illegal activity that will lead to death.”

Clarke barks out a laugh, “you’re so dramatic. Now stop sulking, we’re almost there.”

Just as she said that, Lexa trips and stumble backwards, breaking her fall with her hands.

“Lexa! Are you okay?”

“I will be a lot better if I was sleeping right now.”

“Let me see your hands.”

Lexa presented Clarke her hands and Clarke shine a flashlight on it, noticing a bit of blood and scratches on both hands.

“Here, let’s wash it out.”

Clarke took off her jacket and gently, she took the bottle and let the water pour out, cleaning Lexa’s hands with the sleeve of her jacket.

“Better now?”

“Can we please go home Clarke?”

Clarke eyes narrow, “we are not going back when we’re almost at the top, now let’s go!”

Clarke tugs Lexa, pulling her along with her. Lexa sputter and tries to keep, making sure she doesn’t trip over anything and end up hurting both of them.

About 10 minutes later, they reach the top. Clarke pulls them to a big rock and they sat down, Lexa leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

Clarke simply chuckle and slip off her backpack, taking out her sketch pad and a pencil.

They settle into a comfortable silence. Lexa with her head on Clarke’s shoulder and Clarke drawing away in the darkness.

Just as Lexa was about to fall asleep, Clarke sits up in excitement and that made Lexa looks up. What she saw took her breath away. There, the sun rising. An orange globe slowing being pull into the sky, enveloping everything in an orange yellow hue.

It’s beautiful.

She felt Clarke’s hand took hold of hers and she squeeze back, finally understanding why Clarke drags her out of bed in the middle of the night.

They watch the sunrise in complete silence, content to just sit there besides one another, basking in each other’s presence.

“A new day, a new adventure.” Clarke whispers, afraid that talking louder would break this spell cast over them.

“I think I have enough adventure for the day Clarke.” Lea answers back just as silently.

“One more.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Clarke turns her head to look into Lexa’s soulful eyes. Lexa stare right back and notice Clarke’s eyes flickering down to her lips before looking back up, questions in her eyes, questions she’s too scare to breath life into.

Lexa gave a barely noticeable nod.

That was enough for Clarke; she leans in and gently took Lexa’s lips.

Just as quickly, Clarke pulls back, their nose touching, their gentle breathing tickling each other’s 

“One more adventure?” Clarke asks, unsure and unconfident, so unlike the Clarke that Lexa knows. 

Lexa let the edges of her lips curl up, “A lifetime of adventures.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me or send my prompts at endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


End file.
